Astra ou la porte des Univers
by Soman Nisbejin
Summary: Pendant les vacances, j'ai lu It de Stephen King et j'ai adoré. Lire et écrire, mes deux passions depuis que je suis tout petit. Dans ce petit texte, ma mère m'avait donné comme challenge une courte histoire où il arrivait quelque chose à un groupe d'enfant, à une époque que je n'ai pas connue. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir a lire autant que j'en ai eu à l'ecrire ! x Soman x


_Astra_ _ou la porte des univers_

Le ballon de foot fendit les cieux à la vitesse d'un projectile et finit son vol plané entre les branches d'un arbre. Quelques feuilles s'en détachèrent et touchèrent le sol après une longue valse dans les airs, semblable à celle des papillons lors d'une ballade nuptiale. Des cris d'enfants résonnèrent dans la forêt et ricochèrent contre les troncs d'arbres, une nuée d'oies sauvages décolla en poussant des cris outrés, tandis que le clocher d'une église sonnait trois heures et demi. Un bruit sec et régulier de feuilles mortes écrasées par quelque chose de lourd se fit entendre, d'abord faiblement, puis s'intensifiant de plus en plus , avant de disparaitre, couvert par les cris d'excitation poussés par les jeunes enfants qui venaient de retrouver l'objet de leur convoitise.

"Oh merde, Pierre ! Tu l'as pas raté ce coup ci" s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en levant la tête. "Je te jure que le ballon est au moins à trois mètres du sol !"

"Voir même à plus de dix !" enchaîna le plus jeune, en écartant les bras afin d'appuyer sa phrase.

"Tu as toujours tendance à exagérer, Tom" le sermonna une petite fille qui ne devais pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Le dénommé Tom grimaça faisant mine de l'imiter, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment en croisant le regard enflammé de la petite fille. Bientôt, les six enfants présents eurent la tête levée de la même façon, à s'en briser la nuque, observant avec dépit le ballon de foot qui semblait leur rire au nez depuis la branche de l'arbre juste au dessus d'eux.

"Et maintenant ?" soupira l'un des garçons, un petit brun qui portait un tee-shirt _rock will never die._ "Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

On pouvait déduire, à la soudaine densité du silence, qu'il avait été élu chef du groupe par un accord tacite, expression d'un sentiment de respect propre aux enfants, provoqué parfois par un simple regard, une attitude ou le son d'une voix. Effectivement, ce garçon avait deux yeux d'un vert intense, presque hypnotique, que la blancheur de son visage mettait encore plus en évidence. Il était aussi le plus haut, ce qui, peut-être d'une manière inconsciente, le rendait légèrement intimidant. Pourtant, en connaissant mieux Stanley, car tel était son nom, on n'aurait pas cru, du premier acquis, qu'il ait les caractéristiques d'un leader. C'était un petit garçon de douze ans plutôt réservé, presque humble. Mais voilà qu'il avait des dizaines d'idées à la minute et était capable d'une force d'esprit phénoménale même pour un adulte. Et ça ses maitresses l'avaient tout de suite remarqué, tout comme le reste de son entourage.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, geste qui fit sourire son frère jumeau Pierre, habitué à ce tic depuis des années.

"Même en montant sur mes épaules, impossible d'atteindre la première branche" marmonna Stanley en évaluant la distance.

Il aurait fallu l'aide d'un adulte, sauf qu'ils étaient seuls. Et le village de Danbrey se trouvait à un bon quart d'heure de là.

"Si l'on montait sur un tronc d'arbre ?" suggéra l'un d'entre eux, un petit garçon trapu qui serrait une sucette dans sa main droite.

"Benjamin, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver les fesses par terre parce que le tronc sous mon poids a bougé" affirma une seconde fille, les cheveux roux et bouclés tombant lourdement sur ses épaules.

"Mais comme ça on pourrait voir au moins la couleur de ta culotte, s'esclaffa Tom. Si t'en as une, bien entendu."

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter la main de la jeune fille dirigée vers son visage et s'éloigna en riant, poursuivi par cette dernière. Des bribes de phrases comme "briser tes petites lunettes" ou "mon genoux entre tes jambes" atteignirent les oreilles des enfants présents. Pierre et Stanley s'autorisèrent un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt car l'autre fille, celle qui avait remis Tom à sa place et qui était d'ailleurs sa soeur Layla, les fusillait du regard.

"Bref, reprit Benjamin, comme si de rien n'était, il faut trouver un moyen de faire tomber la ballon. Si seulement il y avait un bâton assez long, qu'on puisse le lancer jusqu'à la branche."

"Il pourrait y en avoir à la rivière, suggéra Stanley, et la-bas il y a surement aussi des gros cailloux."

Le visage des enfants s'illumina.

"Pas bête, la rivière ne doit pas être loin d'ici !"

"Hé !" cria Pierre en portant les mains devant sa bouche à la manière d'un mégaphone "revenez ici les amoureux !"

Anaïs réapparut suivie par Tom, et tout les deux étaient rouges pour avoir autant couru.

"On n'est pas amoureux !" siffla Anaïs avec énergie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à l'adresse de Tom.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de ce dernier, et ses yeux semblaient briller derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

Benjamin, alias Ben, leur expliqua l'idée qu'ils avaient eu en leur absence et, d'un commun accord, les six enfants prirent la direction de la rivière. Etant nés dans le village, la foret était rapidement devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous et leur terrain de jeu préféré. De surcroit, c'était le seul endroit ou les garçons du village plus âgés ne s'aventuraient pas et ne venaient pas les embêter.

Anaïs, qui vivait seule avec son père dans une chaumière au milieu de la foret, la connaissait comme sa poche et jouissait dans cet endroit d'une certaine supériorité sur les autres. Dans la situation présente elle pouvait se dire que, elle aussi, pourrait devenir chef du groupe à l'instar de Stanley.

Le clapotis de l'eau leur parvint bien avant que la rivière apparaisse, coupant la forêt en un Yin en Yang naturel. Les enfants aimaient jouer à droite du cours d'eau : partout avaient poussé des d'arbres verdoyants et vivaient toute sorte d'animaux, des oiseaux de toute les couleurs et des insectes que l'on s'amusait à glisser à souhait sous les tee-shirt des filles - _après tout c'est à ça que les insectes servent, non_ ? aimait répéter Tom avec une sagesse toute naïve - et on pouvait cueillir de fleurs et en faire un joli bouquet que l'on offrirait ensuite à sa mère, parfois pour contrebalancer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais de l'autre coté, du coté gauche, les enfants avaient l'interdiction de poser même un orteil. D'ailleurs l'envie d'y aller ne les avait jamais effleuré. L'herbe y était noire et les arbres semblaient rongés par une maladie qui brisait leur tronc et consommait les feuilles comme un feu intarissable. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive de ce coté, que les enfants du village de Danbrey surnommaient _le coté mort_ ou plus souvent _coté M,_ avec une sonorité dans la voix à la fois terrifiée et respectueuse.

Mais ce jour là, par un terrible hasard ou un jeu cruel du destin, les six enfants qui s'aventuraient au pied de la rivière coupant la forêt en deux, ne trouvèrent aucun projectile capable de dénicher le ballon en cuir de son perchoir improvisé. Ils cherchèrent obstinément pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, inspectant le sol mouillé centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que Benjamin se relève, le front perlé de sueur.

"J'en peux plus. Il n'y a pas le moindre truc intéressant ici, rien de rien."

Stanley abandonna les recherches peu de temps après, suivi un à un par les autres enfants.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire" se plaignit Pierre.

Le ballon de foot avait été le cadeau d'anniversaire de ses dix ans, et il n'était pas prêt d'en recevoir un autre. Son frère ébouriffa ses cheveux, en esquissant un sourire rassurant : "T'inquiète, on va trouver un moyen."

"Regardez !" s'exclama soudain Tom en pointant du doigt l'autre coté de la rivière.

Tous suivirent son bras du regard, découvrant aussitôt les objets de leur recherche. De l'autre coté de la rivière, adossée à une petite cabane en bois, une montagne de cailloux de la taille d'un oeuf de poule semblait leur tendre les bras (ce qui est bien sur une métaphore, puisque, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les cailloux n'ont pas de bras. Mais je reste ouvert à tout).

Layla poussa à son tour une exclamation étouffée. Ou c'était plutôt un cri de peur.

"Hors de question. Je ne vais pas là-bas !"

Tom eut un rire moqueur et tourna une paire d'yeux hilares vers sa soeur.

"Oh, mais c'est que tu es superstitieuse ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un monstre rempli de pustules, la bave aux lèvres va venir te tuer à peine tu seras de l'autre coté ? _Viens à mooooi, Laylaaa !_" ajouta t-il en tendant mollement les bras devant lui à la manière d'un zombie.

"Vas-y, toi" lui répondit sa soeur d'un ton glacial.

Cela suffit à faire taire Tom pendant quelques temps.

"Franchement, je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand chose" renchérit Benjamin, lançant en même temps des regards craintifs par dessus ses épaules. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Stan ?"

Stanley avait le regard perdu sur la surface de la rivière et mâchonnait le bout de lèvres d'un air absent. Enfin il leva la tête, passa mécaniquement une main dans les cheveux et parla :

"On n'a pas trop le choix. Et comme le dit Tom, je doute qu'un monstre baveux et poilu nous attaque. J'ai passé l'âge des contes pour enfants."

"Moi je reste ici" répéta Layla en tapant du pied le sol, tapissé de feuilles mortes. "Et puis je n'ai pas envie de mouiller ma nouvelle robe !"

Tom s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais un simple regard de Pierre le fit changer d'avis.

"Attend nous ici, alors" lança ce dernier avant de s'avancer vers le bord de la rivière en retroussant le bas de son pantalon.

Les uns après les autres, les cinq enfants entrèrent dans la rivière, l'eau froide arrivant à peu près à la hauteur de leurs genoux. Seul Tom était mouillé jusqu'à la taille et dût accepter de tremper son pantalon. Une fois de l'autre coté, Stanley remarqua qu'il avait mal évalué les distances. En effet, la petite cabane en bois était bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait supposé auparavant. Une petite voix dans son dos, accompagnée par un éclat de rire de Tom, l'obligea à se retourner.

"Attendez-moi !" ordonnait Layla d'une voix aiguë en trempant le bout de ses pieds dans l'eau. "Elle est froide !" ajouta t'elle en grimaçant.

Stanley ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Il se dirigea vers son amie et lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa aussitôt à la manière d'un noyé à qui on lance une bouée de sauvetage. Après un temps qui leur sembla infini - Layla risquait de tomber à chaque pas - les six enfants se retrouvèrent au complet du coté de la forêt qu'ils avaient évité depuis toujours.

"Bon, finissons-en ! s'exclama Anaïs. Si mon père me voit ici , je vais passer un sale quart d'heure."

"Tu reçois souvent des coups de ceinture ?" s'enquit Tom.

"Toi tu n'en prends pas assez" rétorqua la jeune fille.

Il y avait cette fois une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Tom avait toujours fait rire tout le monde à Danbrey, à cause de ses grosses lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux à la manière d'une loupe et de la montre vert fluo, constamment accrochée à son poignet. Depuis tout petit il héritait des vêtements de son frère et il était fréquent de lui voir porter des habits deux fois trop grands pour lui. Avec ça il était si attendrissant que on ne pouvait pas le détester, c'était tout simplement impossible, même si personne ne pouvait se vanter de n'avoir jamais eu envie de casser ses lunettes avec un coup de poing. Et si parfois il était insupportable, on ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur longtemps. Car, pour tout dire, Tom avait la langue bien pendue. Trop bien pendue, selon sa soeur.

"Un jour j'ai pris un coup de canne, continua Tom sur le ton de la conversation, tout ça parce que j'ai adressé la parole à une vieille dame..."

"Tu as crié dans tout le magasin _Elle essaye de voler des sacs de farine troués, regardez ! _en pointant ses seins" précisa Layla avec un regard sévère. "Si maman t'avait entendu, elle t'aurait chauffé le derrière à coup de claques."

Mais tout le monde était déjà tordu de rire et Layla ne put rester sérieuse bien longtemps. Les six enfant avaient momentanément oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais un hululement terrifiant déchira l'atmosphère hilare qui venait de s'installer, à la manière d'une paire de ciseau qui coupe une feuille en deux. Stanley se figea et Pierre ne put s'empêcher de lui tomber dessus.

"Aîe !" protesta t-il en se frottant le menton "Stan, fait atten…"

Stanley l'interrompit avec un geste de la main, et pour la première fois depuis des lustres Pierre lut dans les yeux de son frère quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir : de la peur.

"Vous avez entendu ?" demanda Benjamin d'une voix tremblante.

Pour une fois, même Tom ne trouva rien de marrant à dire et se contenta d'ajuster lentement ses lunettes du bout de l'index, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire au fil du temps.

"On prend ces satanés cailloux et on se barre" souffla Anaïs en tentant de masquer vainement le timbre de sa voix.

"Je vous l'avait dis que c'était une mauvaise idée" couina Layla en serrant les ourlets de sa robe.

"Shhhh !" s'énerva Stanley "il y a surement des loups, rien de plus. On attrape les cailloux et on s'en va !" ajouta t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Il termina les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cabane en trois enjambées et commença à remplir sa poche de projectiles. Deux ou trois auraient suffi à faire tomber le ballon, mais son instinct lui suggéra d'en prendre quelques uns de plus : ils pourraient s'avérer utiles. On n'est jamais trop prudents. Pierre le rejoignit, ainsi que les quatre autres. Leurs oreilles étaient tendues, ils étaient prêts à sursauter au moindre bruit suspect, comme les petits enfants quand ils se trouvent dans le noir, avec la sensation d'une présence monstrueuse et malfaisante dans le dos, les fixant de ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang. Mais Stanley l'avait dis peu de temps auparavant, _j'ai passé l'âge des contes pour enfants._ Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait tort.

Anaïs se retourna la première, ne pouvant prendre qu'un cailloux dans chaque mains. Elle poussa un cri. Les deux morceaux de pierre retombèrent lourdement au sol, à quelques centimètres de la main de Benjamin.

"Anaïs, t'as failli m'écra…"

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche, ou peut-être le jeune garçon ne réussit même pas à les articuler, puisqu'à cet instant précis son cerveau avait atteint la température de zéro degrés. Un à un, comme dans un film au ralenti, les six enfants se relevèrent et firent face à ce qui avait terrorisé Anaïs, à présent figée comme un morceau de bois, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort. Personne ne cria, personne ne parla tellement les mots semblaient inutiles à ce moment là.

La rivière avait disparu, et ce n'était pas le pire.

Devant eux s'étendait un large gouffre qui semblait descendre jusque dans les profondeurs de la terre.

FIN

_Ce que Stanley voyait n'avait aucun sens. Il se pencha d'avantage au dessus du trou béant qui semblait s'étendre autour d'eux à l'infini et les encercler comme une boucle infernale, arrachant un petit cri à Layla qui fit mine d'avancer._

_"Non, reste où tu es" s'exclama t-il d'une voix plus brusque qu'il l'aurait voulue._

_Mais son esprit était trop occupé à contempler ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y avait pas de terre dans le gouffre, ni d'insecte pullulant dans ses profondeurs. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de profondeurs. Une multitude de point brillaient à perte de vue, certains rouges, d'autres bleu, d'autre vert, et de minces volutes blanches semblaient flotter entre tout ces points mystérieux. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard pour se réveiller, Stanley tomba sur quelque chose qui lu coupa momentanément le souffle. Des planètes; Saturne et ses anneaux, tellement proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher, l'immense Jupiter et, au loin, Neptune, semblable à un oeil azuré flottant dans le vide. Stanley sentit quelqu'un arriver à sa hauteur, mais ne réussit pas à parler tellement sa gorge était devenue sèche comme la terre restée au soleil pendant des heures. Un long silence s'installa, puis la voix de son frère s'éleva quelque part à sa droite, confirmant la terrible certitude que Stanley avait depuis quelques secondes._

_"Oh mon dieu….C'est l'Univers…"_

Lisez dès maintenant la suite de _Astra _en vous abonnant à mon magasine Pi-Pol ou en glissant un chèque de douze mille euros dans ma boite aux lettres ! (Après brève réflexion, je préfère le cheque. Personne n'est parfait….)

x Soman Nisbejin x


End file.
